


You need to relax

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Borderline Sexual Harrassment, Dysfunctional Relationships, Hyde being Hyde, Hyde is an attention whore, Jekyll needs to chill, M/M, Self-cest, advanced masturbation, but Jekyll isn't any better, but they love each other - Freeform, deep down, i wrote this from a comic I once made, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: Hyde wants out. Jekyll says nay. Hyde's own methods of … persuasion ensue.





	You need to relax

Jekyll was sitting at his desk, writing letters to some of his colleagues, when the clock struck, making him look up.  
Ten o' clock.   
He blinked. Was it really that late? Had he worked away another day without even realising it? Oh well. Those letters had to be finished. But the light was dim. His eyes grew tired quickly and at one point, he was rubbing his eyes twice within ten minutes.  
Suddenly he caught himself thinking about his younger days, when he had been able to work until two in the morning, without even feeling a bit tired.  
He sighed. Those days were long gone. He was now fifty years old. How time was slipping through his fingers …   
_"Still at it, Doctor?"_  
At this point he didn't even jump anymore, when he heard Hyde's voice and felt a ghostly hand place itself on his right shoulder.  
_"Why don't you leave that boring stuff for today and have some fun?"_ , his darker half purred into his ear.  
Jekyll held back a smile. Oh, it was so tempting. Just to forget these tedious duties for a night and allow himself to get lost in the sensations Hyde shared with him. Oh, how badly he wanted to say yes! But …   
"Not today, Hyde. I'm busy."  
_"Come ooooon!"_ , Hyde tried to coax him.  
But Jekyll remained firm. "No."  
He heard Hyde huff in agitation and the hand disappeared from his shoulder.  
Then, suddenly, spidery fingers cupped his chin and tilted his head.  
Confused brown eyes looked into wicked bilious green ones.  
_"Oh dear!"_ , Hyde cooed and shook his head in mock-disapproval. _"Look at how tired you are!"_  
Hyde's face was quite close and there was this unreadable smile on his lips, that unsettled the older man.  
Jekyll gulped. "H-Hyde?"  
_"Shhhh!"_  
His breath hitched, when the other man's ghostly fingers caressed his chin, before the hand left his face to wander down his neck to his chest. Spidery digits ran circles along his chest and felt the muscles, while the other hand was feeling his upper back and neck. Hyde sat on the table, leaned into him even further and Jekyll felt himself flush.  
_"And so tense! When was the last time you actually relaxed?"_  
The doctor was staring at his alter ego with wide eyes and a bright blush, that intensified, when the hand on his back returned to his face to caress his lips.  
Hyde giggled at his expression: _"Oh, don't give me that look! You know, I just want the best for you!"_  
Everything Jekyll could have retorted was forgotten, when Hyde ran his left hand from his chest down to his stomach …    
_"Oh, my poor doctor …"_  
… right to one of the spots, where …   
_" … You seem to have lost some weight as well"_ , Hyde noted and slowly stroked his abdomen.  
The older man felt a familiar and very unwelcome heat pooling in his lower belly and bit his lip. He shivered and fought the urge to move into the hand that was caressing his body so deliberately.  
He swore, that brat was doing this on purpose! Hyde knew his sensitive spots and was using that to get his way! How was he even doing this … how did he touch Jekyll like that in his ghost form, why did his mere presence make him want to-  
Jekyll glared at the brunette.  
"S-stop that", he demanded, but it only came out as a moan.  
Needless to say, Hyde wasn't impressed at all. He just laughed, hopped off the table and proceeded to molest the poor doctor even further.  
"H-Hyde, d-don't-ahh!"  
The blond moaned and shuddered, when he felt Hyde's chapped lips against his throat and his cool breath ghosting over his own hot skin.  
_"Why so uptight?"_ , Hyde whispered against his skin, _"Just forget that pesky work for a while. I could help you let yourself go."_  
Jekyll was very grateful, when his alter ego pulled back a little and removed his hands from his thigh and hip, to place them back on his shoulders.  
The doctor sighed and threw his head back, when Hyde began to gently massage his shoulders.  
_"You need to relax"_ , the ghostly young man commented with a smile, before bringing his face down to the older man's throat again.  
_"Come on-"_  
Jekyll shivered at his alter ego's sultry purr.  
_"-Henry."_  
Jekyll forced himself to take a deep breath, pull back and push Hyde away. He folded his arms and glowered at his darker self, who blinked in surprise.  
"H-Hyde … let me define 'personal space'", Jekyll grumbled irritably.  
Hyde tilted his head and looked at him innocently. That is, he looked as innocently as Edward Hyde possibly could look.   
_"What personal space? I'm just touching my own body!"_ , he countered.  
Why, that little-!  
Jekyll huffed in annoyance.  
Then he had an idea.  
"Hyde … I will quit for today, but I'm not going to take the potion tonight."  
The ghost's face twisted into a mask of anger, before turning back to one surprise, when he saw what Jekyll was doing.  
The blond grinned and slowly undid his bow tie.  
"Now come here, you brat. I have some other kind of entertainment in mind."  
Hyde caught on and giggled in delight.


End file.
